


Delektując się wolnym popołudniem

by Lampira7



Series: Pantera T’Challa [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Courting Rituals, Cute Kids, Flirting, M/M, Panther T'Challa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Everett nie był pewien, czego się spodziewać, kiedy Shuri poprosiła go, by znalazł dla niej T'Challa. Z pewnością nie T'Challa w swojej formie pantery, goniącego za parą roześmianych dzieci na placu zabaw.





	Delektując się wolnym popołudniem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Savoring a Lazy Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745808) by [hemsglee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemsglee/pseuds/hemsglee). 



Ubrany w tradycyjne ubranie Wakandy, nie nosząc butów i chroniony przez jedną z bransolet Kimoyo od Shuri, Everett Ross chodził zatłoczonych uliczkach Wakandy, starając się nie dopuścić, by ludność patrzyła na niego z sceptyzmem. Mieli wszelkie powody, by na niego uważać i rozumiał to — nie był częścią ich narodu, który z powodzeniem ukrywał się przed resztą świata znacznie dłużej niż ktokolwiek z żyjących ich mieszkańców. On również, w ich przypadku, obawiałby się kogoś pochodzącego z zewnątrz.

Nie osądzał ludności Wakandy za sposób, w jaki go traktowali. Wiedział, że to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe, biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację, ponieważ wkradł się do ich kraju. Był przestępcą w świecie, do którego nie należał, a jedynym powodem, dla którego został było to, że został złapany w niekorzystnej sytuacji.

Mimo tego, że rozumiał ich niesmak w stosunku do swojej osoby, nie znaczyło to, że nie bolało go to.

Normalnie, kiedy chodził po ulicach, był pod opieką Dora Milaje, zgodnie z rozkazem T’Challi, ale dzisiaj przechadzał się będąc samotny i bezbronny. Wiedział, że nie stanie mu się żadna krzywda, dopóki T’Challa tego nie nakaże, ale pomimo tego dziwnie było spacerować, gdy żadna z wojowniczek nie szła koło niego. Z niektórymi nawiązał lekką nić przyjaźni, ale żadna z tych relacji nie przypominała jego więzi z rodziną królewską, Nakią, a nawet z Okoye.

Wyróżniał się z tłumu, bez względu na środki ostrożności, które podejmował, ale robił, co mógł, aby nie patrzeć nigdzie indziej niż na ziemię przed sobą, skupiając się na swojej misji. Obecnym jego celem było znalezienie T’Challla na prośbę Shuri (nie wiedział, dlaczego nie mogła się po prostu skontaktować się z nim używając swoich normalnych metod) i nie szło mu to zbyt dobrze. Miał wrażenie, że przeszukał już każde miejsce, które poznał, kiedy Nakia zabrała go na wycieczkę dookoła pałacu, ale nigdzie nie było śladu króla. Gdyby Everett nie byłby tak uparty i pełen dumy, już dawno by się poddał, ale w tej sytuacji wznowił poszukiwania tam, gdzie je rozpoczął. Jego oczy nie były już tak skupione na ziemi, tylko na swoim otoczeniu.

Znalazł się w jednym z niezliczonych obszarów pełnym nadpobudliwych dzieci. Miejsce, które T’Challa pieszczotliwie nazywał „domem”, kiedy po raz pierwszy pokazał je Everettowi. Myśl o tym, że T’Challa bawił się tam jako dziecko, wywołała tamtego dnia uśmiech na normalnie stoickim obliczu agenta, który został dostrzeżony przez Shuri. Później, godzinami dokuczała mu z tego powodu.

Kiedy wrażliwe stopy przesuwały się przez miękką trawę, Everett usłyszał głośny i radosny śmiech dzieci dobiegający z pobliża. Zawsze miał dobry kontakt z dziećmi, chociaż żadnych nie posiadał, i wydawało się, że w tym przypadku nie będzie inaczej, ponieważ dwójka z nich podbiegła do niego i złapała go ze śmiechem za ręce, ukrywając się za nim. Everett uniósł brew i przeniósł wzrok na miejsce skąd przybiegły. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego i powiedział podekscytowanym głosem coś w Xhosie, czego Everett nie mógł zrozumieć.

— Głupku, on jest biały. Nie mówi w naszym języku — powiedziała dziewczynka i mocniej ścisnęła rękę Everetta, a chłopiec przewrócił oczami i powtórzy po angielsku, to co wcześniej powiedział:

— Powiedziałem: „Biegnij, Czarna Pantera nadchodzi!”

Chłopiec uciekł z krzykiem, a dziewczynka z wesołością podążyła za nim, ciągnąc za sobą Everetta. Ross potknął się lekko, ale poszedł za nią, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób znalazł się w sytuacji, gdzie bawił się w chowanego z dziećmi. Dziewczynka pociągnęła go za krzak i przykucnęła, by się za nim schować. Everett zrobił to samo, odsuwając liście, by zobaczyć, przed jakim innym dzieckiem się chowają. Pomyślał, że robią coś w rodzaju odgrywania ról. Jedno z dzieli poluje na inne udając prawdziwą czarną panterę, a może nawet samego T’Challa.

Nie spodziewał się, że prawdziwa, żywa pantera wyjdzie za drzew. Każda racjonalna myśl opuściła Everetta, gdy popchnął dziewczynkę za siebie, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Kiedy obserwował, jak pantera podkradała się z ciałem nisko nad trawą, zauważył chłopca, który wcześniej się śmiał, próbującego prześlizgnąć się obok kota. Everett nie miał nawet czas, by zareagować, zanim pantera rzuciła się na dziecko powalając je na trawę. Chłopiec krzyknął, zaskoczony.

Everett wyskoczył zza krzaków i pobiegł do nich, zamierzając zrobić wszystko, co konieczne, aby ochronić chłopca i odciągnąć od niego panterę. Ale ujrzał jak drapieżnik stał nad dzieckiem i delikatnie uderzał łapami twarz chłopca, który roześmiał się i mówił w Xhosie między chichotami. Dziewczynka, która wcześniej pobiegła, rzuciła się na grzbiet pantery. Everett stanął kilka metrów dalej i patrzył, jak pantera radośnie ją podnosi, a chłopak podąża za nimi. W końcu uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje przed nim.

— Wasza wysokość?

Pantera podniosła wzrok i wreszcie zauważyła Everetta. Jej ogon machnął w żartobliwym geście, gdy dziewczynka na jej plecach pochyliła się i szepnęła jej do ucha. T’Challa spojrzał na Everetta, gdy dziecko zsunęła się z jego grzbietu. Po chwili, Everett zorientował się, że jest trzymany pod drzewem przez stojącą na niesamowitą wysokość panterę. Dwie ogromne łapy spoczywały po obu stronach jego szyi, tuż nad ramionami. Łeb kota był nieco wyżej niż głowa mężczyzny. Everett zbladł, gdy spojrzał na przerażającą twarz kociej postaci T’Challi. Intensywnie bursztynowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego.

— Wasza wysokość, um… Shuri wysłała mnie, żebym cię znalazł. Czy przypadkiem nie masz ze sobą perełek Kimoyo?

Aby odpowiedzieć na własne pytanie, Everett spojrzał na łapę znajdującą się obok swojej głowy, odnajdując działającą prawidłowo bransoletkę na wciąż zwierzęcej formie T’Challi. Objęło go niezrozumienie, gdy patrzył w oczy króla z uniesioną brwią.

— Otrzymałeś jakieś połączenia od Shuri? Powiedziała, że nie jest w stanie nawiązać z tobą kontaktu, więc kazała mi wyjść i cię znaleźć.

Zanim Everett zdążył mrugnąć, T’Challa znów był człowiekiem, stojąc w tej samem pozycji co wcześniej, z rękami po obu stronach głowy Everetta więżąc go przy drzewie. Pokręcił głową, wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się uśmiechem, który można było jedynie określić jako przebiegły.

— Shuri nie próbowała się ze mną skontaktować, odkąd wyszedłem dziś rano z pałacu.

— To bez sensu. Przyszła do mnie i powiedziała, że zaginąłeś i że się martwi. Stwierdziła, że Dora Milaje już cię szuka, ale chciała, żebym również poszedł, jako dodatkowa para oczu — powiedział, próbując skontaktować się z Shuri za pomocą własnej bransoletki, ale bezskutecznie.

— Shuri nie wysłałaby cię, ani Dora Milaje, żeby wykonać pracę, którą sama mogłaby wykonać, zwłaszcza, gdy było to tak banalne, jak zlokalizowanie mnie, ponieważ wiedziała gdzie będę, bo jej to powiedziałem — stwierdził T’Challa.

Wciąż trzymał Everetta przy drzewie, kiedy dzieci zaczęły szarpać jego ubranie, by znów się z nimi pobawił.

Everett usiłował wymyśleć logiczne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego Shuri go wysłała, jeśli to co powiedział T’Challa było prawdą, ale nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć. Zamiast tego, niezręcznie przeszedł pod ramieniem T’Challi i zrobił kilka kroków, próbując ponownie dowiedzieć się, jak połączyć się z Shuri. Nagle, ramię owinęło się wokół niego, a król Wakandy chwycił koralik, z którym walczył. Pokazał Everettowi jak z niego skorzystać. Hologram księżniczki pojawił się nad ręką agenta. Na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.

— Ach, widzę, że wasza dwójka spędza ze sobą czas — powiedziała.

Ręka T’Challi na ramieniu Everetta zacisnęła się lekko, a kciuk masował napięte mięśnie pod palcami. Agent nie cofnął się przed dotykiem króla, ale nieco się wzdrygnął, wciąż nie przyzwyczajony do technologicznych wynalazków Wakandy i ich zwyczajów.

Kiedy w końcu zebrał myśli, Everett odchrząknął i odezwał się:

— T’Challa powiedział, że dziś rano poinformował cię, dokąd się udaje. Dlaczego więc wysłałaś mnie, abym go znalazł, twierdząc, że zaginął?

— Nic takiego nie zrobiłam — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, który ociekał podstępnymi kłamstwami i sarkastyczną niepamięcią.

Everett uniósł brwi i otworzył usta, by przemówić, ale zamknął je, patrząc na T’Challę. Król nie nawiązał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, ale zamiast tego wymienił z siostrą kilka spojrzeń, które mogły uchodzić za cichy i niemalże posągowy język. Everett wiedział, że królewskie rodzeństwo było ze sobą blisko, ale nie sądził, że byli tak ze sobą związani, by prowadzić cichą rozmowę z taką łatwością oraz wdziękiem.

— Panie Ross, mój brat i ja nie mamy pojęcia, co jedliście wczoraj na kolację, ale najwyraźniej sprawiło to, że zmysły się wam pomieszały i myślicie, że odbyliście ze mną wyimaginowaną rozmowę, podczas której poprosiłam was o zlokalizowanie mojego brata, kiedy doskonale wiedziałam, gdzie jest. Prosty błąd, zdarza się najlepszym. Teraz, kiedy tam jesteś, dlaczego nie pozostaniesz i nie pobawisz się z dziećmi?

Shuri nie spuszczała wzroku z T’Challi, nawet gdy rozmawiała z Everettem, pozostawiając agenta bardziej zdezorientowanego, niż kiedykolwiek. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Shuri zniknęła, pozostawiając go z ręką T’Challi na ramieniu i dwójką dzieci, szarpiących ich obu, żeby się z nimi pobawili.

— Słyszałeś ją. Zostań i baw się — zasugerował niedbałym tonem T’Challa, powracając do swojej panterzej formy i uciekając przez krzyczącymi dziećmi.

Everett dał sobie kilka sekund na ponowne dostosowanie się do sytuacji i zebranie myśli, po czym poszedł wolno za T’Challą i dziećmi, wciąż wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym wcześniej znajdowała się holograficzna postać Shuri.

OoO

— Wmanewrował cię w to? — Nakia spytała księżniczkę, siedzącą zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, gdy Shuri pracowała nad swoimi pierścieniami.

Księżniczka uśmiechnęła się lekko i przygryzła wargę, nie odpowiadając na miażdżące spojrzenie Nakii, powiedziała:

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

— Wiesz dokładnie, o czym mówię — oskarżyła ją żartobliwie Nakia, podchodząc do niej i pochylając się nad jej ramieniem. — T’Challa poprosił cię, żebyś wymyśliła dla niego wymówkę, by mógł spędzić czas z agentem Rossa, prawda?

— Nie uznałabym cię za kogoś, kto zarzucałby mojemu bratu, że ugania się za białymi chłopcami, Nakio — powiedziała Shuri i spojrzała na byłą dziewczynę brata z rozbawionym uśmiechem, rozpromieniającym jej twarz. — Nie jesteś chyba zazdrosna?

Nakia przewróciła oczami i pokręciła głową, odchodząc od Shuri, by ukryć wyraz swojej twarzy.

— Nie zazdrosna. Nieufna.

Z przesadnym westchnięciem Shuri przerwała pracę i podeszła do Nakii, obejmując ją ramieniem.

— T’Challa jest idiotą, ale nie jest głupi. Byłby pierwszą osobą, która wiedziałaby, jeśli Ross miałby w stosunku do nas jakieś złe intencje. To instynkt, który powiedział mu, że jest Czarną Panterą. Silnym moralnym kompanem dla siebie i tych wokół niego, a zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o ochronę naszego narodu.

Wciąż nie przekonana, ale nie chcąc się dalej spierać, Nakia usiadła tam, gdzie wcześniej i zapytała:

— Czy możesz mi pokazać, co teraz robią? Chcę mieć pewność, że pan Ross nie będzie miał negatywnego wpływu na nasze dzieci.

— Oczywiście. Właśnie to chcesz sprawdzić — powiedziała w kpiący sposób Shuri, ale i tak otworzyła nagrania przedstawiające obu mężczyzn.

Everett siedział na trawie, a T’Challa owinął się wokół niego. Długi czarny ogon leniwie sunął w górę i w dół po ramieniu Everetta. Ross nie zauważył tej subtelnej oznaki miłości, zbyt zajęty interakcją z małą grupą dzieci, która go otaczała i zadawała pytania. Jedna z dziewczynek umieszczała kwiaty w blond włosach Everetta, podziwiając ich teksturę i kolor.

Niespodziewanie chłopiec, z psotny błyskiem w oku, zapytał:

— Czy lubisz się bawić w berka, panie Ross?

Uśmiech Everetta stał się promienny, gdy udawał, że zastanawia się nad tym pytaniem.

— W rzeczywistości, tak… ale tylko wtedy, gdy ty jesteś berkiem!

Położył rękę na ramieniu chłopca, sprawiając, że inne dzieci uciekły. Chłopiec wydał z siebie krzyk wojownika, po czym pobiegł za rówieśnikami, by znaleźć kogoś, kogo mógł schwytać. Everett patrzył, jak odchodzi, śmiejąc się i spoglądając w dół na T’Challę, gdy kwiat wypadł mu z głowy na nos króla.

— Dobrze na tobie wygląda, wasza wysokość — drażnił się i zdjął kwiat z T’Challi.

Król otworzył jedno oko i podniósł się z miejsca, gdzie był zwinięty wokół pleców Everetta. Rozciągnął się i znów stanął, dotykając swym czołem czoła Everetta, zanim wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci.

— Byłbyś wspaniałym ojcem, panie Ross — zauważył z uśmieszkiem król, patrząc na dzieci i chwytając pierwsze, które się do niego zbliżyło.

Z rumieńcem na policzkach, Everett patrzył na T’Challę, ledwo zauważając, kiedy dziewczynka podbiegła i zaatakowała go z okrzykiem:

— Berek! Gonisz!


End file.
